Fun, Love, and Doughtnuts
by luffyluffy
Summary: Lily'd always been a tough girl...But can she ever get over the wounds caused by Vash? -DISCONTINUED-
1. Beginnings

Chapter 1!

_Bang!_

The door flew open as a little boy ran inside.

"BANG BANG!! Ima Outlaw! Everybody put your hands up!!"

She stepped in to the bar. The red bullet-riddled coat swayed and swished at her steps. Her entire presence was imposing. You could tell she meant business. She sat down at the bar.

"I'll have...Some of the Old Gateau."

Her voice was soft yet strong.

"Here ya go!"

The bartender put down a glass and poured a glass.

"Thanks..."

She rased the glass to her lips downing it in one big gulp.

"Hey...Do you think you could help me with something?"

"Sure! What'ya want?"

"Im looking for someone..."

"Whats his name?"

"Vash"

"Vash? Like Vash The St-"

"Yes As in Vash the Stampede."

"Why are ya lookin for Him?"

"..."

She craned her neck to look at the child who was pretending to shoot people with his toy gun.

"Hes...My husband." 


	2. Daddy!

Chapter 2

"Your Husband?1"

She smiled before gently touching the red coat that hung over her frame.

"Thats right..he left me this...It was on our bed...when i woke up alone..."

"Mommy!"

The young boy ran over to her and climbed into her lap.

"Yes James?"

He had all his fathers fetures. Bright blond hair and pearcing green eyes.

"I love you Mommy..."

He hugged her tightly. She smiled and patted his back.

"So...You seen him?"

The bartender nodded.

"I've heard that hes up north"

"Thanks."

She stood up and put some $$ on the table.

"Come on James...Lets go find Daddy"

"HURRAY FOR DADDY! DADDY DADDY DADDY!"


	3. Love from Lust

Chapter 3

_Whats the difference between Love and Lust?_

Vash stopped, looking down the ally.

"Anyone there?"

He asked.

_Is there any difference at all?_

Vash sighed...His ears where getting the better of him.

_Can Love really be born out of Lust?_

Lily sighed closing the lid on her pocket watch.

"Damn..."

She wispered softly.

_Tears hit the gold sands._

Vash smiled and picked up a stone tossing it over the water.

_The Love we felt was only Lust?_

"Mommy?"

James came from behind.

_The Love that created a child...was only Lust?_

A girl wandered up to him.

_Was I wrong?_

Vash smiled and pulled a sandwhich out of the bag and handed it to the girl.

_Was I wrong to fall in love?_

"Mommy...? Are you alright?"

_Was it wrong to fall in love...With a disaster...?_

The girl smiled and ran off. Vash's own face lit up with a smile.

_Love...Was born from Lust..._

Lily got up and dryed her tears.

"MOMMY!!"

James screamed out.

Lily jumped.

"Oh James!! You startled me!!"

"Mommy Your crying!1 Is anything wrong?!"

"No No..."

She said softly.

"Nothing wrong with Mommy..."

"I know what Mommy needs!"

"What does Mommy need?"

"MOMMY NEEDS TO SEE DADDY!"

She smiled and brushed a hair out of her face.

"Your right...Mommy does need to see Daddy..."

Vash sighed and laid his head back.

"...Missing you Lily..." 


	4. I've found you!

CHAPTER 4!!

Lily got up.

"Lets go..."

James smiled brightly.

"Kay Mommy!!"

"Hey Mommy?"

Hour later James piped up.

"How come Daddy Left?"

Lily kept walking.

"I dont know James..."

Bright green eyes bored into her soul.

"Why?"

"Dont you DARE start that."

"Heh Heh Sorry Mommy!!"

James smiled again and buryed himself in Lilys neck hiding himself from the sand. Red coat flowing in the sandy wind Lily took step after step determinded to keep moving.

_Vash...just why DID you leave...This question haunts my mind..._

A single tear excaped Lilys eye and splashed down onto the desert, seconds later carried away on the sworling sands.

Vash got up tossing his bag in the trash.

_Clink Clink_  
Vash looked as his sleave fondly before pulling it back. A silver bracelet hung there, A tiny flamel insignea on its chain.

"There you are..."

_Clink Clink_

Lily hung up her sleave.

"Whats wrong you? Why you makin so much noise?"

It shimmered in the golden light as Vash stared it it questioningly.

"You're surely active today..."

The bracelet suddently jolted up very end of the flamel pointing towards the south.

_Woosh_

To the North.Lily followed it running as fast as she could with out waking up James.

"WHERE ARE YOU LEADING ME YOU STUPID LITTLE BRACELET?!"

Vash screamed out annoyedly being led farther and farther out of town.

"WHERE ARE YOU LEADING ME YOU STUPID LITTLE BRACELET?!"

Lily stopped.

"Thats...Thats Vash's voice...!!!"

Lily ran foreward

"VASH!!"

Vash ran harder.

Lily placed James down on the ground, running faster.

"Where is Mommy going?"

"JUST STAY THERE I'LL BE BACK SOON!!"

"OOF!!"

Vash hit the desert sand feeling a heavy weight ontop of him.

"Owwie..."

"Vash!!"

"Ya...Thats my name!"

"OH VASH!!"

Lily hugged him tightly crying hard into his chest.

"There There..."

Vash said smiling.

"I've got you..." 


	5. Are you real?

Chapter 5

"VASH!! VASH! Is it you?! Are you real?!"

She grabbed Vashs head and shook it violently.

"Owwie! Lily! Relax...Im real..."

His voice seemed to purr as he spoke.

"R-Really? R-Really real? Vash is Real?"

"Of course..."

"OH VASH!"

She threw herself into his chest.

"Mommy?"

James wondered out of the storm.

"Mommy!!"

Lily hiccuped.

"I-I forgot James..."

"James?"

She nodded.

"James...Y-Your son!"

"WHAAATTT?! I HAVE A SON?!"

Vash jumped up.

"I CANT HAVE A SON!! IM A ROAMING BATCHLER!!"

"I-I'm sorry Vash...But you have a son..."

Vash smiled.

"It's ok...Dont be sorry..."

"I-I getter go get him..."

She stood up.

"If you run away...I'll rip your face off Kay?"

She smiled at him.

"Y-Ya..."

He gulped noisely as Lily walked off into the story to get James.

[iI...I dont believe it...I-I have a son...[/i

He brushed a few loose hair's away from his hair.

"Daddy!"

Alittle boy tackled him.

"Son?1"

"DADDY!"

"SON!!"

"VASH!"

He looked up just as Lily tackled him.

"Hey now Hey now! I'm not A punching bag!"

James Laughed.

"Daddddyyyy!!"

He yelped like the playfull little boy he was.

"Vash Let's get out of the storm. inhailing all this sand cant be good for James...Or you..."

He nodded.

"Right. Lets go!"


	6. My Daddy's Vash the Stampede!

CHAPTER 6

"Come on Daddy! Let's Play!"

James pulled harder on Vash's arm.

"Alright alright! Just let Daddy take came of some business alright?"

James pouted but let go of Vash's hand.

"Alwite!"

Lily smiled before grabing Vash's hand herself.

"What kind of business whyere you talking about _Dear_?"

He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"You are an evil, evil, woman you know that?"

She smiled before kissing him back.

"You betcha. Now go play with your son!"

She gave him a push and sent him sprawling.

"OW OW OW!"

"MOVe OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS EVEN HARDER!!!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!"

He scrambled away from the angry woman before stopping behind a piller.

"I CAN STILL SEE YOU!"

"AW CRAP!"

"Wha?! Really?"

"Yep! My Daddy's Vash the Stampede!"

"No way. Your Liein."

"NO I'M NOT! MY DADDY'S VASH THE STAMPEDE AND I CAN PROVE IT! DADDDDDDY!!!!"

At that exact moment Vash apeared.

"Yes?"

"Tell them your Vash the Stampede!"

"I'm Vash the Stampede."

The kid's jumped.

"NO WAY! PROVE IT!"

The oldest and most skepical announced louder.

"Shoot this Frizzbee!"

Vash sighed. Anything for his Son.

"Fine"

He get ready to pull his gun out before the boy stopped him.

"It's gotta stay in the holster before you fire it."

"Sigh...Fine! When I say Pull you throw it! Alright..."

The boy got ready.

"PULL!"

_BLAM!!_

"There. Do you believe me now?"

The frizzbe hit the ground a few feet away.

"Woah..."

"It's a smily face!"

"That guy...Really is Vash the Stampede!"

"I TOLD YOU DADDY WAS VASH!"


End file.
